


Room for the Scandalous

by radiantglorys



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Seteth berates himself mentally, but he gets the girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantglorys/pseuds/radiantglorys
Summary: Feelings are a difficult thing, they're even more difficult when you cannot come to terms with them.Byleth constantly wants to keep Seteth company and he's not sure why or if she could possibly be enjoying herself.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 19
Kudos: 103





	Room for the Scandalous

An ever pressing thought wracked Seteth's brain. It started with a small worry and worked it's way up to code name, 'I do not know how to deal with this'. Looking up from his papers was he is reminded of just what is killing his train of thought and making him internally suffer. Byleth.

Byleth herself was not the issue here. More or less the fact that she has chosen of her own will to interact and hang around him at any given free time. Right now she was simply idly reading a book on combat, thumbing her way through the pages as she considered the pros and cons of each strategy. Why would someone within their own standards choose to keep company to someone like him was beyond his reach of thinking.

Pondering as to why after the ways he has treated her in the past she would still choose to snuggle up close to him when no one was looking. She would invite him to tea and lunch; ask for his help on grading papers, and his guidance for teaching classes more effectively. Time went on and he became equally as fond of her company. But why was she so eager in the first place? Certainly she must find him incredibly boring by now. After all he works tirelessly and when he is not working he either fishes or writes. It is true the professor enjoyed fishing as well but the numbers were not adding up in his mind.

It was as though he was counting down the minutes till she was tired of him. The professor was not one for frivolous things but surely she had her limit on mundane. He opened his mouth and then shut it, almost taking the time to ask just what exactly her reason was for spending so much time with him. Perhaps it was his inner desire to not let this end, to see how long it could be drug out before she inevitably broke his heart by leaving him alone once more. The pit in his stomach grew as he mulled over all the ways this could end for him.

"Seteth?" Byleth speaks.

When had she left her position in the chair, and when did she get so close. He could practically reach out and touch her face. As much as he desired to do so, he refrained. "Yes?" he responded simply.

"What's wrong? Your brows are so knitted together, you're going to give yourself a headache." compassion in her tone, despite her lack of expression.

"Nothing is the matter, I am only feeling fatigue from my work." He will cover it up. No use burdening her with his inner ramblings.

"Then you should rest." She reached out and brushed some of the hair from the sides of his face, running her warm fingers along the edges. Cupping his cheek.

He wanted nothing more than to lean into her touch. To take her hand and give it a gentle kiss. He's not sure what's got into him but he's on the edge of restraint.

The calm expression that he is now wearing. She is certain he is holding back something but she can't ascertain just what it is. He looked so much more at peace now, she didn't want to take away his happiness. She delighted herself in this brief moment before removing her hand. "Seteth... don't you trust me enough to tell me what's wrong?"

"Trust is not the issue here... professor I..." he trailed off. His thoughts overrunning his ability to speak once more. The idea of being rejected ever present in the back of his mind. If it were to have to end, he might as well end it now before he fell too deep. "Professor I have an inquiry."

"Hmm?" Byleth hoisted herself to sit on the edge of his desk.

"Why is it that you stick around so insistently? No matter what it is that I am doing you seem to want some part in it. I cannot bring any possible sense of excitement, surely you have something else you would like to be doing. You need not bother yourself with something so menial." He finished his stance and slumped back into his chair.

"So that's what it was." her lips upturned into a coy smile as she hopped off his desk. She strode to the side of his chair and leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I hope this is a good enough answer."

He froze in place, rendered speechless by Byleth's actions. _Did she really?_ It certainly felt very real. As did the sensation of heat rising to his cheeks. The sound of his heart beat blaring in his ears.

"Cute..." Byleth mumbled and pulled at his arm, in an attempt to convince him to rise from his chair. "C'mon."

He wordlessly rose from his seated position as if in a trance and was easily pulled over to the couch in the corner of his room. Safe from the view of passerby's and more room to be near the person presently dragging him over there.

Once they were both seated Byleth closed the gap between them swiftly and looked over at his still mildly shocked expression. "Are you never going to speak again?"

"That was not my intention." He finally broke his own personal silence. "I am simply stunned."

She wrapped her arms around his arm, pulling herself in close. "Now did I ever say you were boring? I think you're wonderful the way that you are. I have yet to be bored once."

"That is true." Never once did she express that she was tired of him. Yet. He can't help his pessimism. "What is to say that you do not get tired in the future."

"I won't." She tugged on his arm gently and he looked down at her. The smallest of smiles on her face. "I am happiest when I'm with you, sorry if I haven't expressed that before. I didn't want to bother you with unneeded feelings."

He frowned at the mention of unneeded feelings. There was no way they were unnecessary. If he had to be honest with himself he needed them more than he should. He had grown accustomed to the warmth her presence brought him. The way her voice calmed him when he found himself fretting. She was his anchor. Admitting that was no easy task. "You... nor your feelings, are unneeded... in fact I quite appreciate them... even so much as to, reciprocate."

Byleth used her free hand to reach up and stroke the side of his face, "Reciprocate, hmm?"

And like he so wanted to do earlier, he gently took hold of her hand, there he tenderly placed a soft kiss on her palm. "Indeed."

"Then... how about a snuggle?" Her request, casual in tone, caused Seteth's face to redden, and for him to look away.

"I am... too old for such things..." He muttered.

"And how old would that be?"

"I will tell you someday..."

"Then you are perfectly capable, I take it." Her face beaming with a confident aura.

"Professor it is..." _embarrassing_ , was the word caught on the edge of his tongue, "...inappropriate."

"Mhmm, certainly it is the epitome of scandalous." She held her sort of grin.

He signed in defeat. There was no way he was winning this battle. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. "I am not accustomed to this in the slightest. I hope this is alright."

"Perfect." She leans into his body and rests her head against the side of his chest, her hand resting on top. She can't deny just how long she had wanted to do this, but her fear of her affection being denied had been holding her back. Now that she has properly expressed herself, she couldn't be happier. A small smile creeps onto her face.

"Are you sure you will not get bored..." his self doubt still lingers.

"Couldn't imagine that." she leans up and gives his jawline a quick kiss.

"Then I have no choice but to believe you." he gives her forehead a peck.

"Yes..."

There is a moment of silence as the two indulge in each other's presences. The sound of each other's breathing, minimal, but present. The feeling of warmth, calm and soothing. There was a serenity that Byleth had not experienced much of until now. The feint scent of birch and ink wafted passed her nostrils and she breathed it in. There was absolutely nothing she would give this up for at this moment.

"So snuggling isn't so bad, now is it?" Byleth broke the quiet with her question.

"I suppose it is not." he looked down at her, it was subtle but he could tell she was elated. "However, I do believe I like this more." He leaned towards her, pressing his lips to her cheek, and when she looked up, he captured her lips. They were soft. Oh how he regrets not doing such a thing earlier.

When he breaks away she gives him a lifted brow. "What happened to inappropriate?"

"Perhaps there is room for something a little scandalous... every now and then."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading as always! I worked really hard on this one and am pleased with the end result.


End file.
